DESCRIPTION: The majority of children with cancer are cured of their malignancy with minimal or no impact on their functionality. For acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia current success rates approach 75%. This success has important implications. Children will be integrating back to their pre-diagnosis routine, Education about their condition to the child, parents, siblings, classmates, and others is vital to the success of this integration. The "Clubhouse Kids Learn About Leukemia" is an interactive multimedia educational CD-ROM for these populations. During Phase I a storyboard, script design document, and prototype module will be developed. These materials will be evaluated by a focus group of patients, parents and professionals who are involved with ALL. Comments of this group will be used to develop the complete CD in SBIR Phase II where it will be evaluated for usefulness and effectiveness.